Light My Fire
by thalia21
Summary: Katara is oblivious, Zuko is mortified. How a common innuendo can lead to one HUGE miscommunication. R&R pleasee!


**So after years of reading fanfics I've decided to give in and write a little oneshot. This story was a lot funnier sounding in my head than it is now I have it on paper but I hope it's amusing enough! R&R but please be nice since this is my first try! :)**

**I don't own ATLA or any characters. . . **

**Oh and p.s. context of this story is just kinda random pretend that they are all hanging out at the white lotus camp preparing for the comet to arrive. **

The shade of the tree above him was a welcome relief for Zuko as he sat with his uncle and a group soldiers who were now cracking open their canteens for a much needed water break. They had just finished training, but Zuko felt more relaxed and at ease than he usually did.

Many of the soldiers seemed to have warmed to his presence over the past week to the point that he was included in their general camaraderie, which was a huge weight off his shoulders. He could not help but be pleased that he was being easily accepted for once. However, in being newly included, it meant he was susceptible to far more teasing than anybody else. If anything, he was the favored object of their good-natured humor due to his so-called "uptight" attitude.

The main object of their humor: Katara and Zuko. For the most part, the men had immediately picked up on Katara's very short temper in all matters regarding Zuko and thus they were always entertained by their constant bickering (though they called it "flirting"). Because of this, many of their jokes pertained to how Zuko would eventually melt the "Ice Queen's" heart and so forth. Zuko always did his best to shrug off the joking since after all, Katara and him were in no way romantically inclined . . . even if he did consider her attractive.

So while Zuko relaxed peacefully, he did not realize the calm of the moment would be interrupted by none other than Katara herself, with Suki in tow, coming to ask him a very simple question. However, this would be a question that carried more implications than she would care to realize, especially when spoken amongst a group of soldiers.

"Hey Zuko, can you come light my fire?" Katara had asked in all innocence.

Katara's question, however, was met with a flurry of snickers from the surrounding group. Zuko felt his face immediately turn red at the suggestion and his eyes grew wide.

"You want… me to what…? I. . ." he spluttered with embarrassment. Her question took him completely off guard and it took him a moment realize she probably had no clue what she had just propositioned of him. As he tried to process the situation, Katara continued speaking, which of course only made matters worse.

"I don't know why you are making such a big deal about it," Katara said as she placed her hands on her hips with a flourish of attitude only Katara could master, "You didn't mind doing it for me twice yesterday." This statement elicited even more chuckles from the group and the men could barely contain their laughter at the scene unfolding in front of them. A couple of the men sitting near Zuko even nudged him in the ribs in mock congratulations. Before Zuko could protest, a young, burly soldier sitting nearby spoke up:

"I wouldn't mind lighting your fire for you, that is, if the firebender is too exhausted to handle the task again," he stated with a smug and suggestive grin. The suggestion of his words, however, were completely lost upon Katara. Zuko had to wonder how she could be so oblivious. Suki even tugged on her sleeve in attempt to interrupt her but Katara ignored her.

"Uh, thanks, but it's better if Zuko does it, since it's faster that way. Otherwise, I would just do it myself," Katara continued with annoyance. As she said this, Zuko choked on the water he was drinking as roars of laughter now erupted around him. He could now feel his entire face burning with utter mortification. Not only had Katara succeeded in making it sound like they she was propositioning him for _favors_, but now she was making him sound completely inept at the act. Not to mention talking about doing it _herself_. He immediately pushed that extremely indecent thought out of his head and thanked Agni that Toph was nowhere nearby.

"Hey now, you can't blame the boy for being a little trigger happy, especially with such a beauty," Zuko's neighbor said gleefully as he gave him a slap on the back and a wink for good measure, "besides practice makes perfect!" the man added. Zuko groaned and resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Zuko doesn't need practice though. . . he's already a master, its not like this is that hard for him," Katara replied with some confusion.

"A master eh? And here we thought you didn't know anything about pleasing the ladies!" someone cried out.

"Now you can't just leave her to light her own fire Zuko! If you won't do it, I sure wouldn't mind!" chuckled another man

"I guess only a firebender could melt the Ice Queen's heart after all!" a third young soldier chimed in gleefully.

Now Katara finally began to grow very very suspicious of their laughter as she angrily eyed the men in front of her. Just as she was about to give a heated retort, Suki thankfully got her attention. Katara's innocent question was snowballing at epic proportions and Zuko could see that Suki did not relish in explaining the situation. As Suki leaned over and quickly expressed the miscommunication, Katara's face turned as bright as a tomato and now she was the one looking absolutely mortified.

"YOU ARE ALL A BUNCH OF PERVERTS!" she screamed with frustration as she stormed away from the group with Suki quick at her heels. Another round of laughter erupted and followed Katara as she marched furiously back towards her tent.

It was Uncle Iroh that spoke up as the laughter started to subside. It was surprising that he was able to contain his own comments on the matter for this long.

"Now nephew, what have I taught you? How can you not assist a lovely young lady like Katara when she requires your services? I'm sure you will find the experience very pleasant and she will be very thankful," his uncle spoke with all innocence, but the amused twinkle in his eye and small smirk on his lips exposed the intention of his words.

"Ugh fine! I will go light her _CAMP_ fire," Zuko cried with aggravation. Zuko stalked off in the direction of Katara's tent, ignoring the off-color jokes and advice that were being called out behind him. He would have hell to pay and he knew it.

As Iroh watched his nephew leave he turned to his nearest companion and could only ask, "Is that what young people are calling it these days?"

**OK well that's it! I hope you found it mildly amusing. I'm leaving this open to be a two shot or something if people want me to continue. Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
